Under the recent development of the information industry, electronic commerce utilizing a data communications network such as the Internet has been brisk. Net trade through data communications has enabled us to make transactions from personal computers at home, including transactions of assets such as securities represented by stocks and bonds, foreign exchange, and commodities futures relating to noble metals, natural resources and agricultural products.
Such an existing asset management system utilizing net trade is only a data-presenting means providing materials for judgement, in which a trading agent such as a securities company manages data such as stock prices and trading volume to provide it in the form of charts, tables or the like to a user terminal, and the user refers to it to make judgements by himself and orders trading. It is predictable that with the prevalence of personal computers and data communications, nonprofessionals with a little knowledge will be able to make asset transactions such as stock investments easily at home. However, through the conventional data-presenting means only, nonprofessionals can not easily perform asset management.